


In Dreams I Remember You

by madilou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madilou/pseuds/madilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song "Kiss it Better" by He is We</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot on AO3 so feedback would be lovely.

 

Liam slumps onto the lumpy mattress and covers his eyes with his forearm. He’s unable to keep his mind from wondering back to that night- so long ago now. The night that changed his life forever.

  
 _Niall’s laughing and Liam feels the ring weighing heavy in his jacket pocket. Soon. He’ll ask soon- tomorrow in fact. He intertwines fingers with Niall’s and briefly wonders how the blond boy’s hand is so warm despite the chilled London air surrounding them. And maybe he briefly let’s his mind ponder how he got this lucky, but it doesn’t matter much. He loves Niall and Niall loves him, and that’s what matters._

  
_The street they’re walking on is empty, the street lights just starting to flicker on. Liam lives for these quiet moments, just him and Niall. No stress, no worry- just Niall’s laugh, sweet words, and meaningful glances. Well, maybe he couldn’t say quiet, because Niall’s quite loud and boisterous, but still it’s always nice when it’s just the two of them._

  
_A sudden burst of sound reverberates through Liam’s chest and he startles, stopping in his tracks as he’s pulled from his thoughts. He’s about to ask Niall what that was, but the warmth of the other boy’s hand leaves his, so he looks over at him curiously instead. “Niall-” he starts, but stops short when he see’s the way his hands are held tightly against his stomach and the look of shock in those blue eyes Liam loves so much._

  
_"Niall," he says again, this time a little desperately as he notices the red color seeping through the material around Niall’s hands. It feels like hours later when he whips his head around and see’s a man standing not far off, but it’s probably less than a second. The man looks just as shocked as Niall when he takes in the pair, a gun held loosely in his right hand._

  
_Niall sinks to his knees and before Liam can even think, he’s running towards the stranger. The man drops the gun and turns on his heel, thinking maybe he can get away. But Liam won’t allow it, not after what he’s done to his lovely Niall. Liam hardly feels his hand closing around the cold metal, or the way his finger is tugging at the trigger, but he hears the shot ringing through the air and he see’s where the bullet hits before the man falls. He drops the heavy pistol, his mind unable to process anything but the fact that the boy he loves is bleeding out on the cold cement._

  
_He drops beside the blond and pulls him into his lap. “Niall,” he whispers, so softly it’s hardly a noise at all. The blood is already pooling on his shirt and Liam knows even if he called an ambulance there wouldn’t be any hope. If they made it on time at all, they likely wouldn’t be able to save the boy who’s rosy cheeks are already starting to an ashen color. His skin not quite as hot as before._

  
_"Kiss it better," Niall murmurs, "I’m not ready to go, Li."_

  
_Liam has to hold back tears when he hears Niall’s words. He leans down to plant a kiss on the boy’s forehead, not allowing himself to think about how weak Niall’s voice sounds. “Will you marry me,” he asks, pulling the ring from his pocket. The one he’d kept there for weeks while he planned the perfect proposal  This would likely be his only chance, and he wanted Niall to know how much he wanted to be his forever._

  
_Niall nods, “This is quite romantic,” he teases. Liam lets out a soft chuckle that he can’t keep from turning into a sob. It’s just like Niall to joke around at such an inconvenient time._

  
_He slips the ring on Niall’s left hand and kisses his lips this time, “everything will be okay.” But he says it more for his benefit than Niall’s, becuase Niall isn’t stupid- he knows how bad this is._

  
_They won’t get married, they won’t get a dog, they won’t have adorable little children running around in the garden, squeeling as Niall chases after them, and they won’t grow old together. It’s these facts, Liam is trying to sort through and rearrange in his head. All his plans for the future gone with the pull of a trigger and a single bullet._

  
_"Stay until I fall asleep?" Niall asks, and there’s no question that Liam is full on sobbing by now. He remembers Niall saying those exact words after they’d had a scary movie marathon a week or so into their relationship. He wants to beg Niall to stay here with him, but he knows the boy doesn’t have the choice. So he just whimpers out an okay and lets his lips roam across the cooling skin on Niall’s face. While his heart twists and rips in his chest._

  
_"I love you every day of forever," Niall smiles, locking his eyes with Liam’s. And they’re still the eyes Liam fell in love with- even if they’re a little less bright now._

  
_"I love you too," Liam whispers, and he knows that it’s enough. He knows Niall doesn’t need to hear anything more than that, by the peaceful look that comes across his face._

  
_Niall closes his eyes and Liam ghosts his lips over the lids and soft eyelashes. “Don’t ever forget it,” Niall’s voice is more of a sigh and he doesn’t breathe in again._

  
The rest of that night is a blur of body-wracking sobs and a ride in the back of a police car, but it’s okay. Liam would rather not remember what happened after Niall was gone anyway. He’d actually rather not remember any of the minutes since Niall’s been gone, but life doesn’t work like that. And he can’t seem to numb the empty ache he’s felt in his heart where Niall use to reside. 

  
He moves his arm away from his eyes and the tears covering his cheeks are fresh, just like they’ve been every night for the past four years. He glances at the heavy bars of his cell and tries to block them out of his mind. He doesn’t want to think about how he’ll be spending the rest of his life here for murder. He’d do it again for Niall. And he wont allow himself to think about how he’ll never hold the laughing Irishman in his arms again, because if there is one thing shooting the other man didn’t do, it’s bring back the love of his life. Nothing will ever bring him back, so a cell is just as good a place as any for Liam to waste the rest of his days, letting his mind replay every memory he has of Niall on repeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never heard the song, I recommend it. It's very good and sad.


End file.
